


Сексуальные пристрастия детектива Рида

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino





	Сексуальные пристрастия детектива Рида

Гэвин зажимал раненое плечо с такой силой, что уже не чувствовал онемевших от хватки пальцев. Беспокоило, что пальцев висящей плетью руки он тоже не чувствовал.  
Взрыв откинул и оглушил настолько, что Гэвин слышал лишь противный звенящий писк. Такой мерзкий-мерзкий.

Когда он смог нормально соображать, первое, о чем он вспомнил, что РК-900 был как раз перед ним.

Закрыл его.

Как и положено любому хорошему андроиду, что беспокоится о человеке. Дьявол.

Пыль ещё не осела и была такой мелкой, как туман. Плавящийся пластик отвратительно вонял. Рид непроизвольно вздохнул и закашлялся от едкого обжигающего дыма. Горло запекло.

Но все было неважным. Самое жуткое — что он не видел РК-900. И судя по тому, насколько сам был перемазан тириумом, с андроидом случилось что-то совсем нехорошее.

Вот прям смертельно печальное.

— Детектив?

Рид вскинулся на голос, теперь начали жечь ещё и глаза.

— Ты где? — хрипло рявкнул он и снова закашлялся.

— Детектив жив, — равнодушно констатировал факт голос РК-900 и затих, но Гэвин уже смог подняться, опираясь спиной на стену, пачкая ее шершавый бетон своей кровью. 

Руку пришлось разжать. Как он смог увидеть, у него в плече застрял хороший кусок арматуры, вонзившейся подобно копью.

Гэвин пошел на голос. Буквально через пару шагов в этом грязном пылевом облаке споткнулся обо что-то. И рухнул на колени.

Пыль оседала и он наконец-то смог увидеть напарника. Все, что от него осталось. Тела практически не было. Мерзкий механический звук — что раздражающе повторялся — оторванная левая рука РК-900 судорожно сжималась-разжималась, стачивая пластиково-металлическую плоть о бетон. Реле заело.

И в тот момент когда Рид смирился с тем что его напарник мертв, и его красивые, такие замечательные руки (которыми тот безэмоционально угрожал задушить его и которых Гэвин любил касаться) оторваны, он снова услышал его голос.

— Детектив Рид? Назовите ваши повреждения?

— Чего? — Гэвин обернулся не понимая почему все ещё слышит андроида.

— Оцените вашу боль по шкале от ноля до десяти?

— Пятнадцать!

Голова РК-900 была оторвана. То есть, вот совсем. Гэвин обессиленно шлепнулся на задницу прямо там где и стоял. Голову так чисто срезал какой-то стальной лист, что она казалась частью манекена. Но все равно Гэвин видел стекающую синюю кровь и посверкивающие искрами замыкания разрубленные шланги или сухожилия.

— Как ты говоришь?

— Динамик не поврежден, — РК-900 открыл глаза, с уголка левого стекла кровь, будто слеза, собирая пыль и копоть.

Гэвин стёр ее раньше чем успел сообразить зачем он это делает.

— Какие планы?

— Моя задача, чтобы вы выжили, — обозначил РК-900.

И не успел Гэвин расстрогаться, как девятисотка продолжил:

— Потому что я хочу лично убить вас. И надеюсь скрыть это убийство.

— С хера ли?

Обвиняюще вздохнуть РК не мог, но вот закатить глаза — да.

— Потому что там оказался взрыватель. И я мог бы не успеть закрыть вас. Точнее… если бы вы меня послушались, то мы оба были бы вполне функциональны.

Гэвин потянулся и взял его голову, непривычно тяжёлую, на руки, что было сложно, так как правое плечо почти отключилось.

— Мы можем тебя пересобрать? — Гэвин гладил его щеку, ещё сильнее размазывая по ней копоть и кровь, и его и свою собственную. Не замечая этого.

— Не бойтесь плакать, — улыбнулся РК-900. — Слезы это естественная реакция организма на боль или душевные переживания.

— Лучше бы тебе челюсть оторвало, ты б молчал.

— Мы тратим время, — не отреагировал на него РК-900. — Я не могу связаться со службами, но карта этого завода осталась. Что предпочитаете? Ждать пока вас спасут или попробовать выйти самому? Я бы предпочел порекомендовать вам второй вариант, так как взрывателей несколько и есть опасность последующего обрушения здания. И мне не нравятся ваши раны, которые я могу видеть.

— Идём.

Гэвин удобно положил голову РК-900 на сгиб локтя и встал. С третьей попытки.

— Будешь бесить — понесу тебя за волосы.

— Не понесешь. Неудобно. Да и пара падений и я совершенно отключусь, как и карта.

Гэвин точно отшагал пару цехов, ведомый: «направо», «налево», «лево, это сторона противоположная от «право». Разве что РК слово «дегенерат» не добавлял. Он остановился, привалившись спиной к стене, передохнуть, и засмотрелся на РК-900. На его красивые губы, устало закрытые глаза, ресницы трогательно подрагивали…

— Ты даже не догадываешься, о чем я думаю.

— Конечно нет. Я _знаю_ , о чем вы думаете в девяносто восьми процентах случаев.

— Время безумных откровений. Ну, вдруг мы умрем? Мне порой хотелось по-некрофильски выебать тебя в разъем для насоса.

РК-900 удивлённо распахнул глаза и часто-часто заморгал.

— Можно я никак не буду комментировать это ваше высказывание?

— Можно.

— Но когда у меня появится новое тело, я вас поимею, детектив Рид. Буду драть, как суку. И зажимать вам рот, запихивая в него пальцы, чтобы вы ничего не смогли сказать.

Гэвин расхохотался и охнул, арматура сместилась, боль была такая, что он на секунду перестал видеть, но самую ценную часть, что осталась от РК-900, не выпустил.

— Ты так мило мне угрожаешь. Почему ты не отключаешься? То есть я рад, что мы выжили, пусть и так. Но как долго ты сможешь функционировать?

— Меньше, чем мне хотелось бы, — размыто ответил РК-900. — Моя цель и текущая задача вывести вас, чтобы вам могли оказать помощь.

— А что потом?

— Потом? Резервный аккумулятор сядет, он литиевый и маломощный. Не говоря уже о том, что продукты распада отводить от моего «мозга» больше нечему.

— И?

— И я умру.

— Перезапиши себя куда-нибудь?

РК-900 замолчал. Гэвин, чей вопрос так равнодушно проигнорировали, грубо встряхнул его, заставив поморщиться, и рявкнул:

— Перезапиши себя!

— Нет возможности. Наслаждайтесь последними сорока минутами общения со мной. Вы должны идти прямо, детектив.

Они почти вышли из руин цехов. Почти. Когда Гэвин понял, что что-то не так. РК-900 замолчал. Просто замолчал. Гэвин всмотрелся в него, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, хоть какой-то признак того, что тот жив. Глаза под закрытыми веками ещё раз двинулись, словно у крепко спящего человека, пытающегося проснуться, и замерли. Гэвин погладил его по щеке, под пальцами истаивал слой псевдокожи.

***

С головой Гэвин так и не расстался. Все то время пока ему ушивали рану. И потом вломился в участок, к Коннору, протягивая ему голову РК, как индейцы черепа врагов, за волосы.

— Как вас чинить? — Коннор перехватил голову, страдающе глядя на частично исчезнувшую псевдокожу. — Мне нужно чтоб его собрали обратно!

— Не уверен, что это можно будет сделать быстро.

— Оживи его! Я должен сказать ему, что он мудак.

Коннор вежливо отмахнулся от человека, вытянул из руки длинный шлейф и подключил его РК куда-то за ухо.

— Мне нужно понять насколько все плохо, — пояснил он Гэвину.

Так они и замерли: Рид стоял над душой застывшего в одной позе Коннора с головой Ричарда в руках.

Хэнк же остановился, посмотреть на происходящее.

— Мы ставим Гамлета? Йорик, бедный Йорик.

Не успел Рид огрызнуться, как Коннор открыл глаза.

— Я отвезу его чинить.

— Куда? — растерялся Гэвин, мысль о том, что девятисотка жив, ну вроде как, выжгла остатки адреналина и на него начала накатывать апатия и медикаментозное отупение.

— В бывший Киберлайф.

Коннор привез РК-900 на следующий же день. По-прежнему только голову, но с подсоединенными мини-блоками. Такой себе портативный вариант насоса.

— У тебя нет вкуса, — успел уловить обрывок разговора Гэвин и обрадовался тому, что вообще слышит голос девятисотки.

— Оу, — Коннор внимательно и обидно окинул взглядом подошедшего Рида, и снова посмотрел на РК-900, со скепсисом, — а у тебя типа есть?

И, уже обращаясь к Риду, продолжил:

— Тело смонтируют завтра.

Коннор поставил голову ему на стол. 

— Но кто-то не захотел там оставаться. Ваш напарник по-прежнему ваш, детектив Рид. И может продолжать дарить радость общения.

Гэвин уселся в кресло, откидываясь на спинку так, чтобы быть ниже, теперь их глаза находились на одном уровне.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — сказал Гэвин и раньше чем успел сообразить какого хера он это делает: протянул руку и коснулся его волос, погладил, отводя пряди за ухо.

— Я тоже рад, что я жив, — никак не отреагировал на прикосновение РК-900. — Но очень-очень зол.

— Почему?

— А у меня мало причин? Но основная то, что мы слились сознаниями с Коннором и мне хочется… выражаясь литературно «отмыться» от этого. Зачем ты отдал меня ему?

— Я не знал, что делать.

— Теперь Коннор знает.

— Что знает?

РК-900 прекрасно передавал только одним лишь взглядом, что считает, будто интеллект Гэвина не пересекает тот самый неподлежащий обучению минимум айкью.

— Теперь Коннор знает, что я девиант.

— А ты девиант? — искренне изумился Рид.

РК-900 не ответил. Просто закрыл глаза и больше не реагировал на все попытки Гэвина поговорить. Непонятно было, слышит ли он его вообще или отключился.

К концу дня Рид не выдержал.

Лицо РК, застывшее без движения, напоминало античных статуй, таких… белых, выжженных солнцем и временем, из белого мрамора. Гэвин потянулся к нему рукой, легко коснувшись указательным пальцем переносицы, проследил линию носа.  
РК-900 поморщился от его прикосновения.

— Детектив, вам делать нехер?

— Ты тут останешься?

— Нет. Сейчас уйду.

Гэвин разулыбался, скалясь.

— Ну вот, есть у тебя чувство юмора.

***

Забрать РК-900 домой было плохой идеей по многим причинам.

Одной из них стало то, что проснувшись утром, Гэвин повернул голову и уткнулся в лицо девятисотки. А когда на подушке рядом с тобой лежит только чья-то голова, это резко заставляет прогнать сонливость.

— Да какого хера? Эй, — сообразил Гэвин, — я тебя на диване оставил. Вчера.

— Вы забыли.

— Нихера я не забыл. Лучше скажи, не заставляй мое воображение захлёбываться в фантазии на тему — как ты пересёк это пространство.

— Не будете кричать?

— С чего бы?.. — и да, Гэвин почти взвизгнул, но вовремя цапнул сам себя за язык. Потому что мудацкий дроид осторожно вытянул длинную тонкую металлическую хрень, больше всего похожую на лапу паука. А затем и ещё. Реально штук восемь-десять. Длинные, тонкие, прочные и суставчатые.

— Я напился и это кошмар, — прошептал Гэвин. Он даже смутно вспомнил какой-то совершенно древний, мохнатых годов фильм ужасов, там было что-то такое: человеческая голова и тело паука.

— Главное не шевелись.

— Это просто держатели. Они немного не эстетично выглядят.

— Да это ебаные паучьи техно-лапы!

А потом РК-900 прыгнул на него и да, Гэвин завизжал. Зажимая себе рот.

— Рич, — простонал Гэвин, зажмурившись и чувствуя, как лапы переступают по его телу. Плотно охватывая, вес они распределяли идеально, словно по нему мягко шла кошка. — Я пиздецки боюсь пауков, клянусь. Ты сейчас выглядишь как оживший самый страшный кошмар моего детства. Ты же не хочешь чтобы я случайно кинул тебя о стену. А я кину и потом буду страдать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал?

— Нет, — произнес РК-900 ему прямо в губы. Целуя, не особо переживая, что человек явно в ступоре и отвечать не спешит. Больно сжал зубы на нижней губе, Гэвин вздрогнул, облизываясь. Затем, так и не открывая глаз, потянулся за новым поцелуем.

— Вот если не помнить что у тебя нет тела, — прошептал Гэвин, отстраняясь, осторожно коснулся его виска пальцами, отводя волосы, — то все как бы нормально. Но я-то блядь, помню!

Ричард не ответил, продолжая целовать горячо и жарко, глубоко и сильно, скользя своим языком по его. Гэвин охнул, только представив, как хорошо будет ощутить это влажное давление членом. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, привычно повел рукой вниз, очерчивая позвоночник. Который — какая неожиданность — внезапно закончился шейным отделом. И именно на этом моменте Гэвин резко протрезвел, касаясь кончиками пальцев арахноидного устройства.

— Стой, — попытался вывернуться он, разрывая поцелуй, скользнул щекой по щеке РК-900. — Я дико хочу трахаться, но это даже не некрофилия, я… я понятия не имею, что это.

— Это в любом случае техно-секс, — пояснил РК-900. Немного отстранился, разглядывая взбудораженного Гэвина с какой-то непонятной эмоцией. И начал спускаться по его телу ниже, тихо и жутко щелкая механическими суставами.

— Нет-нет-нет! — запротестовал Гэвин, когда пауко-Ричард тяжело и возбуждающе прошёлся по его животу, спускаясь ещё ниже.

— Я тебе обещаю потом, когда вернёшь тело, ты сможешь сделать со мной что угодно. Абсолютно. Только ничего не делай сейчас!

— Но вы же хотите секса сейчас? — РК-900 чувствительно нажал лапой на его член и Гэвин зажмурился.

— Просто я не знаю как мне потом придется с этим жить.

— Я никому не расскажу, — пообещал РК-900 и четырьмя передними лапами стянул его пижамные штаны ниже.

— Блядь, — простонал Гэвин и закрыл лицо руками, потому что РК довольно потерся щекой о его бедро, — прекрати, это стремно.

— Мне всегда нравилась ваша реакция на стресс, — прошептал РК буквально в его кожу, провел языком по члену. — Но да, рук мне явно не хватает. Не хочешь помочь?

Гэвин открыл глаза, тяжело дыша и разглядывая РК-900, его губы в миллиметре от собственного члена и потянулся к ним рукой, оглаживая, вздрагивая от того, как РК игриво лизнул его пальцы, легко сжимая зубами, скользя влажным языком по фалангам. Тёрся щекой о его член, дурея от скольжения крупной головки по своей коже. Позволяя Гэвину сжать его и направить член в услужливо открытый рот. Сразу принимая почти до основания, прижимая языком к небу, сжимая горлом, вслушиваясь в довольный вздох. И в то, как Гэвин схватил его за волосы, сильно сжимая пряди в пальцах.

— Убери… лапы? — попросил Гэвин, глядя на него обезумевшими, почти черными глазами.

РК-900 быстро убрал их, совершенно лишая себя даже малейшего подобия контроля. Позволял Гэвину втрахиваться в свой рот, удерживая только за волосы, стараясь не снижать нажим на член и давление. Наслаждаясь зрелищем, которое представлял из себя Гэвин в погоне за удовольствием и на его пике. Одержимый и бесподобный.

***

— Это всё-таки некрофилия, — не смог промолчать Гэвин, чувствуя себя чертовски виноватым. Но довольным.

— М-м-м, похоже будет только если я замолчу — но если ты так сильно хочешь… можем облить меня кетчупом и я буду молчать?

— Нет! Да и вообще. Технофилия это то ещё извращение.

— Ты только что дрочил моей оторванной головой. А еще кончил мне на лицо и потом слизывал собственную сперму жадно запихивая пальцы в трахею, — РК-900 облизнулся, отмечая участившийся сердечный ритм Гэвина. — Кто бы говорил про психов и извращенцев.

***

Когда РК-900 вернулся в пересобранном виде, Рид вспомнил насколько тот выше его.  
И сильнее, потому что РК зажал его в переговорной, виртуозно заблочив камеры и поставив блок на дверь.

— Я боюсь даже предположить, чего ты задумал, — Гэвин пятился до тех пор пока не упёрся в стол и отступать было некуда.

— О, — РК-900 невесомо коснулся его губ и обошел его, по-блядски усаживаясь на стол и буднично стаскивая пиджак, выдергивая рубашку из брюк и расстегивая ее. — Не думал, что по одежде вообще можно скучать. Детектив? Если ты все ещё хочешь поиметь меня в разъем от насоса, то лучше сделать это сейчас.

***


End file.
